


Fever

by crystalfox



Series: Equilibrium [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han is not sick, no matter what Luke thinks.





	Fever

Han yawned, stretching in his seat on the Falcon. He felt strange - hot and cold, vaguely nauseous, and slightly light-headed. He dismissed the idea that he could be sick though, because he rarely fell ill. A soft shuffling sound alerted him to the fact that someone else was on the ship with him, and he didn't need the force to know it was Luke and not Chewie, who seemed incapable of doing anything other than stomping when he was onboard. The sound of footsteps got louder and Luke appeared in the doorway.

Turning his head, he winked at Luke, "Hey."

Luke just stared at him, frowning with worry. "Are you ok?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Han lied, attempting a smile, which came off more like a grimace.

"You look....hot." Luke had stepped closer, inspecting Han closely.

"Well, I already know you think that."

A faint blush spread across Luke's cheeks, "No. I mean, yeah. But I meant hot like....sick. Are you feeling unwell?"

Han bristled, "I'm fine."

Luke just stared at him, with that weird Jedi gaze that seemed to look straight through Han. Usually, he quite liked it because it meant that all Luke’s attention was focused solely on him, but right now, he just felt annoyed. _He was fine._  He was sure if he kept thinking that, then it would be true. 

Placing his hand gently on Han’s forehead, he sighed unhappily, stroking Han’s head with his thumb.

“Any excuse to get your hands on me.” He muttered in a low voice, aiming for ‘flirty’ but coming across more ‘tired’.

Luke just kept looking at him seriously, “You’re burning up. You could have a fever.” 

“I told you,” he said grumpily, as he moved away from Luke’s hand, attempting to stand up, “I feel _fine.”_

He thought that sounded very convincing, despite the fact that his legs decided to give way at that exact moment, and he slumped back into his seat. 

“Oh yeah, nothing says _fine_  like being unable to stand.”

”Maybe I want to sit down.” Han muttered sulkily, averting his gaze from Luke. 

“I’m going to get a medic.” 

“I do not need a-”

However, Luke had brought out his comms device and was already asking for a medic to come to the Falcon. 

“What if it’s serious? Like a virus or something?”

“It’s not, I don’t get sick.” Han said forcefully, crossing his arms in defiance.

“Everyone gets sick sometimes. Just let the medic take a look at you.” Luke asked with a pleading note to his voice. “I let you look after me, like on Hoth-”

“Kid, you were hardly in any position to refuse help.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, “Ok, but I wouldn’t of, if I’d been, you know, conscious.” 

“Uh-huh, well, if I get attacked by a wampa and then get pneumonia in the middle of a frozen wastland, I’ll let you get a medic. Until then, _I’m fine._ ”

Luke stared at him insistently with those big, blue eyes and Han sighed, he could never refuse that beautiful face. And besides, it was too late anyway, because a medic had arrived and was hovering behind Luke.

After an initial once-over, a few quick scans on a handheld device, and far more prodding and poking than Han usually liked from strangers, he was diagnosed with a flu-like virus that, on this planet, was apparently spreading like wild-fire. Han guessed he must have picked it up in that dingy cantina that he and Chewie had gone into. It had been extremely busy, as well as being extremely dirty, and he assumed that if anywhere was going to be a cesspit of germs, it was there. And the worst part was, he hadn't even wanted to go, it was _Chewie_ who was bored and wanted to explore the town.

"Bed-rest, lots of fluids, and -" The medic prescribed, as they produced an unneccessarily large needle, "a shot of antibiotics should get you feeling better in 48 hours and immediately stop you from being infectious."

Han sighed unhappily, wondering why no-one had invented an instant fix for this sort of thing yet, and rolled up his sleeve, letting the medic jab him with the needle.

Luke gave him a pitying look as the medic said goodbye and headed off.

"Relax kid, I've been frozen in carbonite, a needle doesn't bother me." He rolled his eyes and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on, I'll help you into bed."

Han knew it was pointless to argue and if he was honest with himself, he was feeling exhausted.

"Ok, Nurse Skywalker." Han let Luke help him to stand, the shorter man placing one arm securely around Han's waist. "You know, when I've imagined this sort of situation, it was a lot sexier."

"I bet." Luke murmured, giving Han a brief squeeze, "Force knows you've probably imagined a dirty version of most situations."

Han started to laugh but it soon gave way to a painful chesty cough, which caused his eyes to water. He wanted to kill whoever infected him.

Luke rubbed his back, pressing a gentle kiss to Han's forehead. Han leaned into the embrace, silently admitting to himself that it was nice to be looked after, but _only_ because it was Luke doing the looking after.

Leaving him to lean against the doorway, Luke entered the crew quarters and began to fuss over the double bunk they usually shared. He placed extra pillows and blankets on the bed, attempting to make it as comfortable as possible for Han.

"Let's get you undressed." He said as he walked over to Han and started to gently remove his clothing. "And no jokes."

Remembering the coughing fit, Han complied and silently allowed Luke to take care of him. Using the Force, Luke floated some pyjamas over, and helped Han into them.

Putting his arms around Han again, he led him to the bunk, lowering him down gently. Han felt like everything in his body ached and as he eased into the soft, comfy bed, he groaned in  contentment.

"Ok?" Luke asked, a concerned expression on his face, as he stroked Han's forehead.

"Yeah, feels good." Han replied softly, he was feeling tired and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'll let you get some rest but I'll be nearby if you need anything."

"Oh." Han gazed up at Luke mournfully, "Wouldn't mind a bit of warming up, I'm feeling a bit cold."

With a straight face, Luke nodded, "I'll get Chewie."

Han tried not to laugh, as Luke grinned. "Not exactly what I was thinking."

"Well, he would be very warm." Luke teased, giving him an amused look. "But I _suppose_ , I could get in the bed instead." He sighed dramatically, and began to take his clothes off. Before continuing seriously, "But, we're going to sleep. Nothing else. You need to rest."

"Hmph." As disgruntled as he was, Han knew Luke was right. He could barely move, let alone do anything else. So he just watched Luke undress, which was always a very pleasant sight.

Wearing only his underwear, Luke slid into the bed next to Han, and they shuffled around until Luke was on his back and Han was on his side, head on the other man's chest. Although Han was taller, they found a position that worked and he snuggled into Luke's arms, enjoying the feeling of being held. He could hear the steady sound of Luke's heartbeat, it was comforting and Han was soon lulled into a deep sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
